23 April 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-04-23 ; Comments *Complete show now available. *Start of show: "Thanks Hugh, thanks Andy. Sessions this afternoon from Archers Of Loaf and Even As We Speak, and to start, something spiritual." Sessions *Archers Of Loaf, #1. Recorded 1994-03-20. 'Backwash', 'Revenge' and 'Freezing Point' (track called 'I'll Never Think Of You Again' in the broadcast) available on "The Speed Of Cattle" (Morphius). *Even As We Speak, #3 (rpt). Recorded 1993-07-18. Available as part of Yellow Food: The Peel Sessions. Release contains all sessions recorded for the BBC. Tracklisting *''(4.30 p.m. news)'' *'68 Comeback: 'He's My Everything (7"-Flip, Flop And Fly)' (Get Hip Recordings) *Hysterical Systems: '? (12"-Hysterical Systems EP)' (Kickin) *Archers Of Loaf: 'Backwash' (Peel Session) *Otis "Smokey" Smothers: 'Ain't Gonna Be No Monkey Man No More' (LP 'The Driving Blues Of Smokey Smothers') Polydor *''(chat with Andy Kershaw)'' *June: 'Stripteaser (7"-'Stripteaser' ) Friction Media *Joyrider: 'Dweeb King' (7" 'Dweeb King') Blunt *Even As We Speak: '30 Miles' (Peel Session) *Wild Man Fischer: 'I'm Selling Peanuts For The Dodgers (LP-Wildmania)' (Rhino) :(JP: 'I wonder whatever became of Wild Man Fischer? I'd like to think that he was well and flourishing. The only time I ever met Frank Zappa, to do a bit of name-dropping, he said, "If he ever discovers where you live, you'll have to move, cos he'll come over and he'll live with you and he'll never go away." There's an autographed picture in the LP: "To John, thanks for making me a star in England. Signed Larry." I shall treasure it forever, of course.') *Mazey Fade: 'Red Blooded/Touch Down/I'll Give You A Name' (LP 'Secret Watchers Built The World') Domino *Earth Leakage Trip: Off The Track ' (12" 'Sort Your Head Out') Optic *Huggy Bear: 'My Best Off The Track Kiss' (7" 'Presents Main Squeeze') Monsters Of Filmland *Archers Of Loaf: 'South Carolina' (Peel Session) *Boo Radleys: 'Lazarus (Kris Needs Remix)' (12" 'Lazarus (Remixes)') Creation Peel April 1994 *''(5.30 p.m. news)'' *Mudhoney: 'Here Comes Sickness (CD-The John Peel Sub Pop Sessions 1989-1993)' (Strange Fruit) *Even As We Speak: 'Until Tomorrow' (Peel Session) *''(Peel and Kershaw discuss the next track, since it is Andy's star sign)'' *Harvey Sid Fisher: 'Scorpio (LP-Astrology Songs)' (Amarillo) *Flatback 4: 'Miss Piggy' (EP 'Syringe') Purely 4 Pleasure *Trance Induction: 'Spinner' (LP 'Electrickery') Prime *Archers Of Loaf: 'I'll Never Think Of You Again' (Peel Session) *Love: 'A House Is Not A Motel' (LP 'Forever Changes') Elektra *Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha: 'Vouma' (LP 'Best Of Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha') Afric Music :(JP: 'Ah these segues, these seques ... my hands are insured for millions you know.') *Even As We Speak: 'Everywhere I Go' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Heartwarming use of the piano forte there...and now we plunge into the twilight world of lo-fi recording.') *Count Backwards: 'Double Decker Bus' (7") Big City *Autechre: 'Basscadet' (LP 'Incunabula') Warp :(JP: 'And now it's time for the John Peel Wingding Social Action Desk. This week we fearlessly investigate vomiting: Beck reports. You can tell that I write some of these things down, can't you? Doesn't seem to make things any easier, though.') *Beck: 'Steve Threw Up' (7") Bong Load *Loop Guru: 'Thru' Cinemas' (LP 'Duniya (The Intrinsic Passion Of Mysterious Joy)') Nation *Fall: 'You're Not Up To Much' (LP 'Middle Class Revolt') Permanent *''(6.30 p.m. news)'' *Fall: 'Junk Man' (LP 'Middle Class Revolt') Permanent *Archers Of Loaf: 'Revenge' (Peel Session) *Flugschädel: 'Jubiubiä' (CD Untitled) *Even As We Speak: 'Suddenly' (Peel Session) *Stand Off: '?' (EP 'Worthless Is The Unity Bought At The Expense Of Truth') Crucial Response *Pulsinger: 'Staub' (12" 'Dogmatic Sequences') Disko B *Medicine Ball: 'Coming Down' (LP 'Science Secret Stars' ) Stanton Park :(JP handover to Johnnie Walker: 'Your turn on the wheels of steel, JW.') File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-04-23 ;Length *02:33:26 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category: AndrewT Category: Available online